Unexpected Valentine
by Soaring
Summary: RAPE. SEX. GRAPHIC. Gabriella is going out to meet Troy Bolton, the love of her life, on Valentine's Day Night. Time is running out. She needs a shortcut. But things start to go wrong. Extremely wrong. M!


Valentine's Day Night. Gabriella changed into her lovely outfit to impress the love of her life - Troy. Her tight magenta dress revealed her curves every other guy fantasized about; her breasts looked firmer and fuller; and the low cut back reached all the way to her waists, revealing her creamy and smooth skin. Her eyes sparkled with life, supplemented by the 2 pieces of 24-carat diamond radiating with brightness as they hung by her ears. Perfection.

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror, readying herself for the date tonight. Picking up her leather handbag, she slipped her feet into a pair of high heels and headed out of her apartment, each step she took further from the door, her heart beated even faster. She wondered how Troy would respond to her appearance she spent the entire day preparing for. Would he spot a flaw that spoiled her entire image? Oh, she just didn't know. Gabriella stepped in as the elevator door opened.

While the elevator descended to the ground floor, she looked at herself from the reflection on the metal buttons, taking that moment to adjust her outfit.

The elevator door opened, and she exited. She took a glance at her watch, turned her head up and abruptly returned to her watch. She was going to be late!

The shortcut through the alley, she thought. Yes, it was dangerous. The night was dark. Anything could be anticipating her in that dark alley. Without further consideration, she decided to take the shortcut despite its danger. She couldn't be that unlucky... or could she?

The alley was almost pitch-black. Gabriella prayed hard there was no men waiting for her - except for the one she loved.

She could hear footsteps behind her and began to speed up her walking. She was grabbed by the arm and a handkerchief was stuffed into her mouth. She muffled a scream but no one could hear her. Damn it! No! Her minds raced. Droplets of water - tears - flowed out of her eyes. All she could see was a silhouette dragging her down to an abandoned basement.

As he descended the stairs with Gabriella, he turned on a switch. The lights began to flicker. There was a mattress at the side of room, just metres away from the stairs. He tossed her handbag away and pushed her against the wall, his body hard against hers. Gabriella could not produce an audible scream.

"Hot. I didn't expect such a catch during Valentine's," the man rejoiced, observing her features as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom - halfway stopping to appreciate her breasts that stood out extremely well, with her cleavage being so obvious due to the low-cut front.

Gabriella tried to kick, but his entire body was against her, his legs pressing against hers, almost completely hindering her body to move forward.

"Just enjoy this. I'll be your Valentine instead," he whispered to her, with an evil smirk on his face.

With that, he lunged forward at her with kisses, trailing down from her cheeks to her mouth, and then to every inch of skin on her head. Her hands struggled to push him away. Getting annoyed, he retreated a few steps for a moment, immediately removing his belt to tie her hands together. It was all done with precise timing.

"This isn't my first time. I know how to deal with girls like you. Now just let me enjoy this!"

Pressing his body hard against hers again, he now planted hot kisses along her collar bone, to her shoulder, and down to her cleavage. Gabriella kept her eyes closed all along, unwilling to see his disgusting actions on her. She wished the entire thing would be over immediately. The man put his hands over her breasts and caressed the piece of silk over it. He then clutched them and let out a moan. He abruptly tore the dress from her cleavage all the way down. She stood stark naked, with an exception of a piece of black clothing over her private parts. Throwing her on the mattress, he licked and kissed and enjoyed every inch of her skin. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. The torment was incredible. He sucked her left breast, his hands moving up and down randomly just to feel her tender flesh.

"You are just so good," he whispered in between heavy breaths and oral action on her body. He moved back up and laid his chest against her breasts, nipples on nipples.

Gabriella could feel a hard member against her privates. It was way over what she could take. Her mind was in a whirl. At last, the man unbuckled his pants and slid down his underwear. He stared at her underwear for a moment, and slid his hands under it. He felt his way to her opening and slid his finger through. In and out, in and out, before deciding to rip off her underwear. At this moment, his hard and erect penis was throbbing. He positioned himself and readied for the entrance. Gabriella felt that she had no longer the will to love. The memories of Troy and her flashed past. She wished Troy would save her right now.

And all of a sudden, a gun shot was heard, followed by a scream.

A tall man, adorned with a black tie, in a thick black blazer, wearing a pair of sunglasses emerged from a door opposite the room. In his hands, was a gun. Apparently, he had shot the rapist precisely at his penis. After the pause, he fired dozen more times, all of which were on target. The rapist lay on floor, trembling - his face was pale white.

Gabriella realised she was then naked in front of another stranger. But she couldn't care. She was saved.

"I'm instructed to bring out of here," the man in blazer informed, approaching Gabriella, "I have no time. Let's get going. Forget about your clothes. We'll get you some in a moment."

Who was the "we"? she thought. But she shoved the idea aside. She was saved, and she had to get out.

But she had no idea that what was more horrifying then just a rape was awaiting her.

The man led her through the door he had emerged from. They appeared in a corridor. The lighting was just like any other street lamp, working fine. Gabriella followed him through a series of doors; she couldn't remember the way back.

Finally, they arrived at what seemed to be a research facility. Somehow, they were there. She had no idea how an abandoned basement led to a facility. But she was there, naked, still mentally scarred by the almost-successful rape.

What appeared to be a professor strolled towards the man in blazer and whispered to his ear; Gabriella couldn't hear. Then, the man slid his hand into his blazer. As he removed his hands, he revealed an injection needle, in which he injected the liquid into her body without warning.

Gabriella was knocked out of consciousness.

-----

When she awoke, she started to gain knowledge of her surroundings. She was still in same facility, the same area, except now she lying on a bed. Her limbs were shackled; her legs spread out openly. And, she was still naked.

The first thing she heard was an information passed from one "professor" to another. "Alright. Her ova has been modified. Only females are going to be reproduced. These females will be born with physical attractiveness, specifically the physical features males always fantasize about."

Gabriella was shocked. It was her wishful thinking that she was rescued. Now she prayed hard that time would reverse itself and she never passed through that alley.

Several men - similar to the looks of the man who led her there - wheeled the bed through a door, to a place where it looked like a prison. There were many cells. each cell had a gate and three white walls - sometimes some part of the wall was stained with a red substance she assumed was blood. These cells kept girls. Naked girls. But they didn't look sad or despaired. They looked like they were all right was whatever that was happening.

As she was being wheeled, a man entered one of the cells and began having sex with the girl inside.

Gabriella's heart began to beat faster, again. She was brought into an empty cell, unshackled. One of those men in blazers entered the cell. The others wheeled the bed away.

The man removed his blazer, tossing it aside and threw Gabriella onto the bed. She screamed. This time, it could be heard. It was glass-breaking. The man fondled with her genitals and appreciated her breasts. Gabriella yelled, screamed, kicked, but the man was overwhelming, even more so than the previous rapist. Gabriella felt her life was cursed, but she couldn't end her suffering. At last, the man unzipped his trousers and and slid down his underwear. The throbbing member was the longest and widest she had ever imagined. He rubbed his erection against her warm abdomen, then against her inner thighs and her opening.

He readied himself and, in one swift action, he thrusted into her, fast. Gabriella let out a cry, arching her back upwards, and clutching her fingernails into the man's torso. She felt the burning heat around her opening. Her virginity was taken away, her innocence shattered. Beads of sweat dripped down from her temples. It was giving her pleasure and torture at the same time. The man continued his thrusting movements, his pace increasing rapidly. He made sure he went all the way in, every inch of his penis enjoying being squeezed tightly by the flesh of a woman. Sizzling hot connection.

Finally, during the last thrust, a warm liquid unleashed, exploding from his penis. In a moment's time, she felt a warm sensation in her womb. Gabriella moaned. Her body was more than satisfied with that sex. The man stayed in her for a few more minutes, before pulling out and putting back on his clothes. Gabriella drifted away into her sleep, smiling.

In the top corner of the room, the camera was watching it all happen.

The professors smiled, noddingly. "Hormonal chemicals successful. Injected in the male's testicles, the semen cause the female to enjoy sexual activity."

He paused for a moment, scribbling down notes on his report. "Damn. That lady's hot. I'm going to do her right now."

He tossed his notes on his desk, and runs to Gabriella's cell.

At the same time, a man laid on the bed, shackled and naked. He was unconscious. And the surgeons around him removed the layer of skin around his penis, and injected chemicals into his sexual organs. On his forehead, there was a sticker - Troy Bolton.


End file.
